Staff Sergeant McNally
by Aussie-American2011
Summary: Andy McNally has been a member of the TPS for more than six years now, it's time for her to make her mark on 15 Division and the Toronto Police Service, but what mark will it brand on her? AU
1. A New Life

AN: This is my first fanfiction. Please Read and Review. Any comments are welcome.

I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters that are property of the writers. I will only claim characters if they are of my own design.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

As she opened her eyes, she looked onto the new Toronto skyline. Andy McNally, the rising star of 15 Division, fiancee of Sam Swarek, daughter of Tommy McNally, friend of Tracy Nash and so many others, remembers her first day at the Division, chasing the suspect who turned out to be an undercover cop, her Training Officer, and partner at work and in life. She laughs at the memory and hurries up to get ready for the first day of her new job.

She walks into the Parade Room sits in the back of the room in between Sam and Oliver. She waits until everyone is in the room before moving to the front of the room and walking up that podium that remains unchanged regardless of the flow of Staff Sergeants that influence the timeless Division's halls and offices. She looks around the room, sees the reassuring looks from the veterans that taught her everything she knew, and the looks from the rooks and the younger officers.

"Alright people," she begins and then as it all flows out of her, she knows that this is where she wants to be. She looks around the room again and she sees the almost indistinguishable change in the behavior and posture of her people. She can sense the level the professionalism seeping out of the coppers and starting to form in the rookies. She looks at her Ds, Swarek, Oliver, Tracy, and Jerry, they all have knowing smiles on their face. Andy finishes the briefing with the days Protect and Serve Variant. "Protect and Serve and don't let me down."

Everyone walks off to their respective duties while Andy walks to her office. She pulls out the key that Best gave her as he left earlier, and unlocks the glass room. She puts the box of stuff that she collected from her last desk and begins to place it on top. She pulls out the name block and slides out the old plate that says Officer Andy McNally and replaces it with one that says Staff Sergeant Andy McNally. She also places the picture of her and Swarek when Swarek proposed to her, and the picture of everyone when Sam and Andy told them they were engaged. She relives the moment when he proposed again as she does every time she looks at the picture. She continues unpacking and when she is done she sits down and looks out at her division. It dawns on her at this moment that she is in charge of all of her friends, the rookies who arrived a few weeks ago and the experienced coppers that replaced the officers that have left. Over the last six years since her tie was cut, she has seen many of her friends leave 15. Noelle left to be a Staff Sergeant once her and Frank's child was born. Frank was just promoted to Deputy Chief of Police. Dov joined ETF and now is a team commander in the west side of the city. Gail and Nick moved to 27 Division once they got engaged again and their wedding was a beautiful ceremony that all of their friends attended. Andy was conned into being the maid of honor, but she enjoyed it after understanding how much Gail had thawed out after regaining Nick. Chris moved up to headquarters and now is a staff inspector working on rewriting the rules that are in need of changing. Even though many have left, Sam, Tracy, Oliver, and Jerry have remained with her. While Sam and Oliver became Detectives, they still were there for Andy as she continued down the path to where she is now.

As she listens to the radio chatter, she picks up the keys that were sitting in the top drawer with 15S1 on the tag. She smiles as she walks out to the parking lot and she looks up at her new patrol vehicle, the beautiful Toronto Police Tahoe that says "Supervisor" on the side. She gets in and starts it up. As she does her radio crackles and says, "Standby for the Hot one..." she listens pulls out hits the lights and siren and says, "15 Sierra 1, Show me as responding."


	2. The Thrill of the Life

AN: Thank you all for the awesome review. It is very honoring getting reviews from the people whose stories I read.

The Story continues...

* * *

The Thrill of the Life

As she drives to the first call of her career as a Staff Sergeant, she feels the mixture of excitement, nervousness, and fear that is unique to police officers, however she knows that she is not nervous for herself alone any longer, she fears for the coppers who she is responsible for, she is excited to see what her people can do, and hopes that she can live up to their expectations and keep them safe as well.

She pulls her Tahoe over to the side of 1505 which is parked in front of the gas station that was just robbed by three men.

"Good morning ma'am," says Constable Ryan Davis. Davis is one of her training officers, with 4 years of experience at another division, he transferred to 15 a year ago and began training rookies soon after.

"Morning Davis, what's the situation?"

"Three men rush into the station, one goes for the counter with a glock, the second goes to the back right corner, presumably to watch for us, finally the third goes to the only customer in the place, he tells him to get down on the ground, but after the perp shows his face to the guy. Smart one that one is," he laughs.

"Alright, have you called the Ds yet?"

"Yes ma'am. It's Swarek and Shaw's case."

"Okay, thank you, go get back to work." Davis walks to the witness and interviews him more. Andy's phone chirps and she reads the text from Sam.

"Hey baby, I heard your at the scene; Oliver and I just left the Station; I Luv u." Andy laughs, even though they had been together for about 4 years, she could never get over some of the stuff that she has been able to make Sam do, to them it was a game to see what each could make the other do, that explains why now Sam texts, even if he only texts Andy.

She sends off a quick reply before going to her truck. She gets in flips the lights off and looks at the computer which shows all of the divisions vehicles. She watches Sam's undercover car drive towards her; she also watches the vehicles that have her rooks in them as they go through their day.

Sam arrives after a few minutes, and him and Shaw look over the scene. Andy gets out and walks over to Sam.

"Hey," She says to him.

"Hey you," he returns.

They talk about the case for a while before she decides to check up on the rest of her people, then the worst thing that she can hear on her first day is said...

"Dispatch, this is 1509, officer down..." She races to her truck, hits the lights, and speeds off to 1509.

"Dispatch, this is 15 Sierra 1, responding."


	3. What the Future Holds

AN: Most of this story is AU, so it will also be OOC for most of the characters.

Here is a quick peek at the future... Hope you enjoy it.

Italics will be character's thoughts from here on...

* * *

What the Future holds...

_ Breath McNally, Breath and Squeeze. _As she scans the area for targets, one pops up in front of her. _Step 1: Line up the sight on the target. Done. Step 2: Breath in. Done. Step 3: Squeeze. I am glad that I went to the M4 Training Course at Staff Sergeant School. Wait, Focus McNally. God, I sound so much like Sam now._ As she moves farther into the scene, she thinks back to the First Day She was a White Shirt.

The day started off with her waking up early; she went to the station; she lead Parade and ended it with Serve and Protect and don't let me down. _Well, they definitely didn't do that, s_he thinks. After fixing up her office, she got in her Tahoe, and went to the robbery scene. After talking with the officer-in-charge, she went back to her truck, waited for Sam and Oliver, and then she hears the words that still scare her even today. Officer Down. This phrase is so connected to the core of an officer, that every officer within at least three divisions are guaranteed to respond to help their fallen comrade, the only other case where the support is more is the death of a copper or his/her family. After that day, Andy realized how fragile the balance between life and death was, she had held the hand of the officer as he was carried into the ambulance that raced off to the hospital. She remembers how bad the rook looked as he was rushed into the Emergency Room. It was a welcome relief when he made it through the surgery. It was a sad day when he decided to leave the division, but he comes around occasionally even today.

"I yelled, 'Stop, Police,' and though to myself, Why don't they ever stop? Time to chase I guess. I begin to chase after the guy. When he stops and turns down an alley, I yelled at him,"Hey you stop!" Once again I think, Nope, It figures. At this point I can hear Constable Davis in front of me, he yells 'Stop Police, Stop Put Down the Gun,' at this point I sprint up to the corner, and I hear 3 gun shots. Bang. Bang. Bang." _It was like the three heartbeats that pump the blood through me. Short, rapid and then gone for eternity. _"I raced around the corner and there he was and across was the perp with the two shots in his chest. Davis had a seemingly small wound on his chest, but he was kicking the gun away from the guy. Then it seemed like time slowed down to a halt as Davis began to fall. I ran to him, but I knew then that it was bad. This is when I called Officer Down. As I reached down for him, I saw the second guy run around the corner, I shot him with my M4, and then I went to help Davis. When I got to him, he was breathing very shallowly, and he was bleeding from his chest. I applied pressure and tried to help him as much as I could." _This is the hard part. _"Davis seemed to know that he was in a bad way. He asked me how bad it looked, I told him, then he said to tell his wife and daughter that he loved them dearly, but he wasn't going to make it home for dinner and that he was sorry." After saying this, I could feel him begin to fade away, and the last thing that he said was Serve and protect my family Sergeant McNally."

As I told this to the panel of Officers in front of me, I could see that they all were touched by Davis' last words. _Time to make my move._ "Ladies and Gentlemen," I begin the speech that could impact them all so much. Constable Davis was an outstanding member of 15 Division and while he was a member of my Division, he helped train all of our rookies, without him, they would be in worse state. I can only think of one way to honor him and his family. I propose to you that his name be inscribed onto the Wall of Honour. This man gave his life to Serve and Protect our great city, now it is time to Serve and Protect Him." Andy watched as the veteran officers thought over her proposal. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I must leave now so that I can console his wife and daughter as his Staff Sergeant. Please inform me of your decision as soon as you make it." The Chief of Police looked at the other members of the board, and rose. "Sergeant McNally, please wait for a moment." Andy turns around to them. "Please tell the family that Toronto Police Service grieves with them, and that their loved one will be memorialized in the wall." Andy is very appreciative of decision. "And Sergeant McNally, Please wait for me so that I can join you with the family." Andy is surprised at this, but she agrees and she walks out of the office.

"Dispatch, This is 15 Sierra 1, Convoy with TPS 1, on route to Constable Davis' residence."


	4. Worst thing on the Job

Worst thing on the Job

AN: Thanks to edge15684 for the review that inspired the chapter's name...

Here is the final part of the preview that Starting in What the future holds...

* * *

She knew that this was the hardest part of policing, but loosing one of your people is the worst thing that can happen to a supervisor at any level. Many people think that their boss is a heartless person who does not care at all, but McNally and her people learned that this was not the case. Now on the way to the recent Police Widow, she understood the need for a Police Chaplain and she understood that the Police Chief wanted to show the support from the department, but she could not understand how people did this as a job. She remembered something they taught her back in the Police Academy, one of the veteran officers had come into the class one day and allowed them to ask questions of him. The question that McNally thought of was this; what is the hardest part of your job? The officer had looked like he had aged 10 years in the split second that it took for him to come up with an answer. "It is seeing people on their worst day everyday, when you show up to a call, do not expect anyone to comply with you, do not expect people to be courteous or even polite. When you go to do a death notification, you will have to hold yourself together while you have to person that the loved one will no longer come home, that their husband, wife, daughter, brother, sister, or son will not come and embrace them or even say hello again. That is the Worst thing on the job. You all will learn it, I hope for your sake that it will not be soon."

As soon as she had arrived, she knew that Mrs. Davis also knew that they were outside. Almost wishing that it wasn't her duty to tell her or that the situation had turned out differently, Andy got out of the truck, put her hat on and quickly squared away her uniform. When she was done, the chief and the Chaplain were standing next to her. Once again and for the last time, she pushed down the emotions and feelings that were raging a loosing war inside of her. "Let's Go," is all she said as she started walking. As they began walking up to the door, they all knew that this was not going to be one of the cases where the next of kin was glad that the deceased was dead. They all clearly saw the sticker in the window; it was a black square with a thin blue line running down the center. When the three of them reached the porch, Mrs. Davis came out to them, she said 4 words. "Andy, Is he dead?" Andy obviously shaken said but one word in response. The woman began to cry as Andy reached out for her. Mrs. Davis cried silently into Andy's jacket, while Andy held her. After a few minutes, Anna Davis let go of Andy and went to get her seven year old daughter. Emily Davis was a beautiful child with gorgeous locks of brunette hair. When she saw Andy; she said, "Andy, where is my daddy?" Anna stepped in and said, "Daddy is serving and protecting in Heaven now sweetie, but he is watching over us just like Ms. Andy does for the other officers." Andy's heart had broken when Emily had asked where her father was, but the answer that Anna had given, was so perfect in her opinion, and she felt so honored that regardless of what happened, she would try to help them as much as she could. She thought back to Davis' last words realized that she welcomed the opportunity to help the family, and she would not let them down.

Andy never had seen something so sad as when she attended the funeral of Corporal Davis. It was not one thing that made it sad, but the combination of each individual factor. First was the parade to the cemetery; second, the Canadian Flag draped across the casket; the fact that every officer from her division and many others were in attendance, there were speeches from many different people, from the rookies that the trained, to buddies he graduated the academy, and the most heartbreaking speech was from his own daughter. She started with the line that hooked everybody and only released them when she was done. "Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know how much I love and miss you. I am proud that you go and catch bad men and help everybody. Daddy, I know that you are watching over me know cause Mommy said so. I want to tell you that I am going to grow up and be a policewoman just like you were. I'm going to catch the bad men and make you proud. Bye Daddy, I love you." When the crowd froze in contemplation of what the little girl had just said, Andy rose from her chair, let go of Sam's hand, and walked to the podium. "Hello, My name is Andy, I was Ryan's Staff Sergeant. When Constable Davis first joined 15 Division, he arrived shortly after many of our former training officers and officers promoted or transferred to follow their souls. I can remember going up to Ryan on his first day and introducing him to all the faces around the parade room. When Best wrapped up the briefing that day he ended with Serve, Protect, and make us all proud. I remember thinking that it was weird that Best used that as he had never before and he normally ended with something reminding us to not screw up. After the first day with Davis, I realized that Best had said it because we were no longer the ragtag group of screwy rookies, we were no longer the new kids on the block and that we could now handle what Toronto threw at us on a daily basis, no for all of you that are wondering if we never made a mistake again. We did, but we did it confidently and knew how to correct the problem. When I shared this revelation with Ryan, he gave me a knowing smile and walked away. Until recently, I didn't know that after telling him that, he talked to then Sergeant Best and recommended me for Staff Sergeant School and eventually to lead the division. When Ryan died, I was holding him in my arms, I was trying to save him, but he knew that he didn't have much longer to live. Right before he passed, he told me to 'serve and protect his family.' I didn't realize that until today, that he meant more than his wife Anna and his daughter Emily. He meant all of you. He meant the Toronto Police Service. He meant everyone in Canada." Andy takes a deep breath, and as she does, she realizes that all the eyes within the space were on her. She is surprised when she is encouraged by this rather than frightened. "The Toronto Police Service has a signal for a officer to return to the station. Traditionally, this is used in our police funerals to signify that officer has returned to the final station of his or her final shift. We will now ring out that code." Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. The sound of each ring was like that to closing a book for the final time. "Constable Ryan Davis, I salute your heroism and dedication to the Toronto Police Service. May you rest in peace." Andy heard the salute of all the officers in attendance. She walked to Sam and they both left.

As they got to Andy's truck, the radio crackled and they got in, flipped on the lights, and went back to work.

"15 Sierra 1, Responding."


	5. Fighting Words

AN: Thanks for the great words of support. I honestly have no idea how long this will last, but if you want more let me know and I'll consider continuing it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fighting Words...

The death of a police officer is felt by many, but undoubtedly, the most by the family of the officer. This includes the department that they work in when the death of an officer does occur, it shakes all of the officers to the core. For they, in that moment prior were invincible, they were safe, they had no doubt that they were going home that night to see their kids and hug their wife, now they aren't that sure of the guarantee of that gift. When she looked out at the people working below her, she saw not the cops but the people behind the cops. She saw her detectives; she saw her officers; she saw her rookies; she knows their hopes and dreams; she knows their fears and weaknesses, and most of all she knows the devastation and lack of confidence that they are all feeling. Loosing a partner or mentor is difficult enough as a civilian, but as a cop, it is in a whole new ballpark. These are the people that you expect to have your back, you expect to always be there, and you expect to owe them your lives. When they pass all you can do is ask "What do I do know?"

Andy knew that her people were going to take this hard. When it's someone you see everyday, you notice when you don't; her people needed to understand that now so that they could function out serving the city.

Andy walked out of her office, took the stairs down to the floor and said, "Alright people, Parade Room Now!" To prove this to herself and the cops, she went to the desk and said that the station is closed for an hour please come back later. So told the dispatch station that the entire division was out of service for an hour and asked for all of 15s squad cars to return to the station. Within minutes all cars had returned and Andy told them to go to the parade room. Walking in, Andy prepared herself to give the speech that she would attempt to give. When she did walk in, the room became silent. Andy walked up to her podium and waited for a moment.

"When you loose a colleague, do you think that your world has changed; do you thing that because of this situation, that you have been changed? Do you think that because the one of our friends died that we need to give up and tell the criminals that they have one, that they have beat the Toronto Police Service? No. It is perfectly fine to mourn one of our friends and warriors, but does that casualty give us the right to squander the opportunity? No. Yes, Davis died; Yes, you can mourn him, but let his death serve as a reminder that we will not let the criminals get the best of us. That one day, we will find you Mr. Criminal and that we will use Constable Davis as our beacon, we will use him to focus us on the task at hand. That we will use his memory to inspire all of us to become better coppers. Rookies, use what he had told you, remember what he told you, so that when you become Training Officers, that you will be able to pass down the knowledge and wisdom that he imparted on you. Coppers, use Davis as a companion on every trip, learn from the mistakes you find. I urge you to become better cops so that you can train the next generation of rookies. Detectives, use his family as a focus, try to protect his wife and daughter from any case that you encounter. I will use some of the leadership tools that he taught me. Now go out there and show the perps that killing on of us doesn't make us fear you, it creates fear for you. Serve, Protect, and make Davis proud." With that done, the division walked out with a spring in their step and their shoulders and backs tall and proud. Andy walked out to her truck,

Sam hopped in, and they drove off.

"This is 15 Sierra 1, Division 15 is back in service..."


End file.
